Book 1 of The Team Shadow Series: The Prophecy
by SlytherinPrincess021
Summary: On Alyssa McMann's 8th birthday she received a mysterious package. In it, was a riolu egg, a book was about ancient aura, & note from Sir. Aaron, who had Celebi give her the package through time. She found out about her aura, but she needs to control it. She searches to find out how she got them. But then then she realizes that her path and her past, are darker than they seem.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line and my OCs. I don not own pokémon, though if I could, I'd love to.

Now, let the story begin!

* * *

No one has ever known where the legendary pokémon have held their meetings, and no one ever will, or at least, that's what each of the legendaries think.

They were currently holding their monthly meeting but they had nothing to discuss.

Each of the legendaries chattering with those next to and across from them. They didn't have any serious business to attend so Arceus might as well dismiss the meeting.

Then there was a loud screeching sound coming from inside of Cresselia. She wasn't screaming or anything because her mouth was shut. Just then her eyes turned to steel grey and her voice became raspy.

"When the moment comes that the ground turns to air,

two siblings shall bring forth an age of tranquility or an age of war.

If an age of war comes, siblings will rival.

Then, the newcomer shall end the war of rivalry and create a new age of peace."

It was a prophecy. A prophecy. The legendaries hadn't had a prophecy since Shamouti (Yes, Ash Ketchum) and even then that was a long time ago

(Shamouti Prophecy:

Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning,

lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.

Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,

alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash.

O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three.

Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea).

So, naturally, the prophecy caused an uproar among themselves. Most of the legendaries were confused but those who knew what happened were, to say the least, panicking. Arceus was trying to silence the hall but, it was too loud for anyone to overhear everything.

It was, after all, a prophecy. And when there's a prophecy, there's trouble, and this time, there will be more trouble than ever before.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. The rest of the chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In Prologue

* * *

I was walking to my homeroom. It was a couple weeks into school and I had memorized where it was so I didn't have the map out. I looked around at where I was and sighed. I was in 400 Hall. I shook my head and walked into Room 407. I hadn't realized how long it took me to get here. I still had lots of time to do whatever, but I didn't want to be late so I stayed put. I waited for a minute and when no one came in I pulled out my Poké Reader and selected a book from my virtual bookshelf.

I had saved up all of my money since I was little to get a Poké Reader. It was where you could read stories anytime. If the author hasn't finished updating than they can publish the next chapter so that readers can read what they've written so far and they can get reviews on how good their stories are. The story that I was reading, was finished.

I didn't get very far before the bell rang and I had to turn off the Poké Reader. The first part of the day was the Pokémon Ranger section. It was my favorite subject. We all gathered in the room for Ms. Johnson to take our attendance before heading out to the small forest on school grounds.

Today we were having a practical test so we had to use our modified School Stylers to 'capture rampaging pokémon'. Well, we were calming little caterpies and wurmples that were crying and then bring them to their 'mothers' that looked a lot like cardboard cut-outs with video cameras attached to them. I had calmed 7 caterpies and 11 wurmples when Ms. Johnson told us to come back to the room for an announcement.

We thought that it would be who ever calmed the most pokémon and got the highest score on their practical but we were all surprised at when she said "Every 10 years we hold a competition for the students. We're going to have that competition 2 weeks from now and I need volunteers to participate. Next Friday, the principal will select 4 students from each of the classes to participate. The winners will receive pokémon eggs. When class ends you can tell me or email me or contact me some other way by next Wednesday."

As if on signal the bell rang for class to end. I was eight, almost nine so it was my last year before I went on my pokémon journey so I might as well enter this time. I was surprised again when no one walked up to the female professor. Then I remembered that I should probably talk it over with my parents. So that night I did.

* * *

I was walking home from school because my house was about a five minute walk from the school. While I was walking I was thinking about how to approach my parents.

By the time I reached my house I had decided to confront them over dinner. I found my parents in their usual places. My mother on her bed, reading a book and my father was watching the news in the living room.

I went up to my room and did my homework on Type Specialization for the Fairy Type, graphing it's weaknesses and resistances. After that I got back on my Poké Reader and read some more until dinner. Little did I know that today would ruin the tournament, and all of it's fun.

* * *

Well, ok, all of my plans for asking them if I could enter the tournament went out the window when they said that we were going out to eat with my cousins.

And, to add onto that, I never really liked any of them. Skylar is ok, but Avery just isn't my style at all.

When we got to Aqua Nova I was surprised to see where we were going to eat. It was a pretty expensive seafood restaurant. Though the seafood part isn't that surprising because Playke is an island in an archipelago off the coast of Unova that is just as close to Unova as Alola.

No, the surprising part was that we were going to an expensive restaurant on a normal day with my cousins. Normal day. It was then that I realized that it wasn't a normal day. We never come here on a normal day.

I ordered my milk and the rest of the family ordered their drinks. When the waiter left my uncle asked "So, did you enter the tournament? Avery already checked with Ms. Johnson after school because she had a doctor's appointment this morning."

Oh yeah, another thing. Avery is in my class. "Well, I was thinking about doing it and I decided that I would on the walk home from school."

That's when I realized that the tournament was why we came here.

I sighed inwardly. I guess that my question was answered.

* * *

That night when we got home, I got on my computer and emailed Ms. Johnson. I'd be glad to participate if it wasn't that Avery was entering. I'll be glad to be on the team if she isn't. But all I can do is hope.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! If you don't than don't read it. There's plenty of other stories out there. Next chapter will be out as quick as I can make it and edit it.


	3. Chapter 2

It was the day that the principal was going to announce the groups that were going to participate in the tournament. We all were waiting for the announcements to go off. When the announcements did go off, we were told that the sheets that told us the groups were on one of the bulletin boards in the cafeteria.

Luckily, because Ms. Johnson was one of the teachers that helped out with the tournament, and she was also the one that put the paper on the bulletin board, she had an email about who the 'chosen' people were from each class.

She pulled up the email and said " The first person on our team is…" She smiled when a drum roll started. She waited for it to finish before saying "Alyssa McMann"

I nodded as the class looked at me before going back to my book. Some of the class saw this and rolled their eyes.

"Next up is…" knowing that the class was going to do a drum roll she paused. When the drum roll ended she continued "Leah Steele"

At that, the majority of the class erupted in cheers, Leah Steele was pretty popular. She was pretty far from being famous but the majority of the school and all of the 3rd Grade knew who she was. I looked up from my book at that, and just in time to see Leah stand up and bow to the class. She looked at me with determination in eyes before sitting back down.

Everyone looked at Ms. Johnson for the next name. And this time, I payed attention. "Slot number 3 goes to…" The class drum rolled. "Taylor Walden"

The class clapped politely as the girl in front of me stood up and looked around. She stood until the clapping stopped, and when she did sit down, there was still a few people that were clapping.

"Last but not least, the 4th and person to participate in the tournament is…" The class tapped on their desks for the last time. "Kaylee Maple." The whole class stared Kaylee who looked around nervously. She stood up and tilted her head before sitting back down. After a second, the whole class clapped. No one wants to be rude.

Kaylee smiled at that.

"I hope you get to know each other better or this tournament will go to another class." Ms. Johnson told us.

* * *

Later that day, Ms. Johnson gave us time to get to know each other. She let us all go in the hall to chat while everyone else was playing Type Wars (A/N: Type Wars is like rock-paper-scissors except with water, fire, and grass).

We all looked around at each other nervously. How were we supposed to start out?

Taylor was the first to say anything. "Well, you know my name, so I'll just say that I like fire types and I'll probably specialize in them when I go on a journey."

"Well," Leah continued, signaling her turn. "Nothing like that about me, other than the fact that my parents are divorced and my older brother lived with my father until he went on his journey 2 years ago.

We gave her a sympathetic glance before I told them. "Well, I love reading and I never go anywhere without a book, I don't know much about my family and don't remember anything before my 6th birthday, not even my favorite color or anything like that, I was pretty much brainwashed."

Finally, it was Kaylee's turn. "I'm an only child and I believe in magic. My lifelong goal, or dream as some people call it, is to meet Jirachi and for it to grant my wish, which I can't tell you or it definitely won't come true."

We all smiled as we looked at each other as we went back into the classroom. This is what I call the start of true friendship.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if that isn't obvious yet.

* * *

I don't know what to think as I walked to school that day. I was still a nobody but I felt like things were changing all around me.

Taylor invited us to her house that night. I checked with my parents (who said yes) before going to school that day.

When school was over Taylor's mom picked us up from school. Her house was the farthest from the school, if she lived across the street that she would have gone to Whitewater Elementary.

When we got to her house we went outside in her backyard and talked for a bit. We got to know each other better so that we could practically read each other's minds.

As we started to go down to her basement Kaylee sat down on the living room couch and paused. "What should we call ourselves?"

We looked at her in confusion. "You know we should have a team name if we're gonna be in this tournament."

We looked at each other, what should we call ourselves?

"The Lone Leopards?" Leah suggested. At Taylor's look she defended "What? We study our prey before pouncing on them and defeating them?"

"No," Kaylee shook her head. "How about The Dragons. We can attack as we please but prefer not to and we can easily hide in the shadows."

"A dragon that doesn't want to attack? Are you sure you had a good night's sleep?"

Kaylee said something about how anything's possible but I wasn't paying attention to that, no, I was paying attention to the last thing Kaylee had said. Shadows.

It had a nice ring to it. I leaned against the wall as I thought. Shadows. I decided to say it out loud. "The shadows." I whispered mysteriously. I nodded. I liked it.

"What!?" Leah's sudden scream snapped me from my trance. I stood up and looked at her. "What?"

"Kaylee noticed you were missing so she asked us 'Where's Alyssa' and then this weird voice said 'The shadows'..."

I zoned out. Did they not like it? I decided to ask them."Yeah, do you like it?" I asked

They looked at me funny. "The prank you just pulled or Leah's pun?" Taylor questioned.

I looked at them weird "Team Shadow. It's a mysterious name that no one knows the true meaning of. For us it can be this."

They gave me another weird look.

I sighed. "Have you even watched the movie 'Lemonade Mouth?"

Leah shook her head, Taylor burst out laughing and Kaylee nodded her head in realization. "Yeah, they got their band name from the can of lemonade that sprayed Olivia in the face. So, we can all laugh at this later and no one else will know about it and be confused? Sweet."

"Those in favor of the name Team Shadow say 'I'." Taylor said.

"I" everyone else chanted.

"Alright. Team Shadow, we're going to the basement." Taylor said, leading the way.

When we went down in her basement there was all sorts of training stuff. Everything from small 2 pound weights to treadmills and machines that help you do proper push-ups. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When I got home that night was pretty tired. I fell asleep as my head touched the pillow. I only hope that tomorrow and every day until the tournament, will get better.

* * *

I know this is short and I already have ½ of the next chapter done but I want the tournament in one chapter so I'm gonna stop here. I will probably update some time later this week or Sunday

Oh, I don't own Lemonade Mouth either.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Surprise! Guess what! I STILL don't own Pokémon

* * *

It was the day of the tournament and no one knew what to expect. There could be 1 vs. 1 or team vs. team pokémon battles or it could be simulations for what to expect for the journey and the one with the most points at the end wins.

I didn't exactly know but what I did know was that I would try my best and hope for the best.

I watched as the clock hands landed on 9:00. Right on time the intercom turned on. "Will the champions of each class please report to the front office to prepare for the tournament."

There it was. I looked at Taylor and nodded before we all exited the classroom. When we got to the front office I was slightly surprised. We were the only all girls team. Most of the other teams were 2 boys and 2 girls.

The principal came out of the office and told us to divide up into our teams and then follow him.

When he brought us across the street, and onto a path in the woods. We followed the path until we came to a giant clearing, or, what used to be a giant clearing. Now, there was a hedges all around. Then I noticed the gap. _An entrance_. I realized. _It was a maze_.

"As you can see," Principal Venters said. "This is a maze with various pokémon and other obstacles that you might come across during your journey. The first team out gets pokémon eggs as you all know. But this year, we decided to give second and third place prizes. There are 4 entrances and you have to get to the middle to win. Work as a team and try your best."

He then divided all of us up into four sections making sure everyone was with their teammates and lead each group to their entrances. We had the second one to the left.

While we were waiting I saw everyone go up into the bleachers that were high enough so that you could see the whole maze.

Once the bleachers were full and the principal got to a smaller version of a broadcast booth, Principal Ventors said through the microphone "Begin." So that's what we did.

After a couple of minutes we encountered a Watchog. After it fired a hyper beam at us Tayor simply said "Go?" and then ran. The rest of us followed.

For about the next half hour, there wasn't any puzzles or pokémon or anything. All we went through was the maze, which while I admit that that was weird I'm actually kind of glad. I think we would be dead by now if we encountered a tauros or something like a beartic.

I shared this with the others and let's just say I talked too soon because as we turned the next corner we saw a Teddiursa. Teddiursa by themselves aren't that bad alone, when their happy, not sad. This one was sad. In tears as I would put it, and that's not a good thing.

"Shhhh, it's ok." I conforted it. If it stopped crying then no ursaring would come, if one did, we'd be in big trouble. But it continued crying, as if I never tried to comfort it.

In the distance we heard a roar, becoming louder and louder by the second. I sat down and sighed.

 _Crunch_. I felt something in my back pocket. I looked at everyone else, who looked back at me.

RRROOOAAARRR!

I quickly jumped up and stuck my hand in my pocket. When I removed it there was a granola bar it it.

I smiled and handed the granola bar to the Teddiursa, who stopped crying and grabbed the granola bar, then proceeded to eat it.

We all looked at each other and smiled before heading down the path that Teddiursa was guarding.

After a minute there was a 4 way stop. In the distance, on the path going straight, we saw another team heading this way. We quickly hid in the left path and I smirked when they went down the path that we came from. We looked at each other and waited for a second before we heard crying and then a loud roar.

I laughed "Well, let us continue."

We continued down the left path until there was a big opening. We were at the end!

I smiled we ran towards the opening. Then there was a bright light. I shielded my eyes. When the light faded I looked at the rest of Team Shadow. _Did we win?_

* * *

Did they win? Find out in the next chapter. (Once I upload it)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I had owned pokémon then I found actually be writing _pokémon_ instead of _pokémon fanfiction_.

* * *

I smiled as I looked out the car window. I looked down at my backpack, which was laying on the ground. I leaned forward and opened it up, before pulling out a poké ball. I held it in my hands for a moment before being pulled into a flashback.

 _*Flashback*_

 _As we emerged into the clearing I quickly looked around. The others did the same before we came to the same conclusion, we had won._

 _After we smiled and cheered and high-fived and all that other stuff Principal Venters came over to us. "Well done." Was all he needed to say to confirm our conclusion._

 _Once all the teams had arrived (except for Mrs. Robinson's team who came out one of the other entrances and then went back into the maze and still hasn't come out) Team Shadow, along with the two teams that got second and third, made their way next to a platform._

 _"In third place we have… Mr. Evan's 'Warriors' ". They walked up onto the platform and waved to the crowd. The crowd clapped their hands until Mr. Venters motioned for them to stop. "For our third place winners we have a set of wings for each of them." He handed each of them a box which they opened to look at before closing them and walking off stage._

 _"In second place we have… Mrs. Maple's 'Serpents' " The team once again walked up onto the platform and waved to the crowd who cheered until Mr. Venters silenced them. "For second place the reward is… 4 sets of evolution stones, one for each of them." He handed them each a small bag that fit in their hands. They each opened it before tightening the bag and walking off stage.._

 _"And, in first place we have Ms. Johnson's Team Shadow." As we walked up on stage the other classes cheered. "For our first place team we will give them eggs… however." Everyone quieted down, intent on listening. "One of the eggs hatched early, so someone will have to a a mystery pokémon instead of a mystery egg.._

 _We looked at each other. Who should get it. Kaylee and Taylor shook their heads while Leah looked off into the distance._

 _I thought about it before… "I'll take it.." I was never a patient one so I probably didn't want to wait for the egg to hatch._

 _Our principal handed everyone else on the team incubators with eggs in them that all had the same pattern in them before calling to someone in the crowd. "Fennel?" a purple haired girl dressed in a lab coat came up on the platform and handed me a type of pokéball I recognized as a Friend Ball (I decided a friend ball over a Cherish Ball because I count this a trade and stuff like that where the pokémon you receive doesn't have a Cherish Ball)._

 _*End Flashback*_

I still hadn't opened the pokéball, deciding that I should most likely bond with it alone so that I could play with it and give it all attention it want. I pondered what it was before deciding that I would find out at home.

* * *

When I got home I immediately ran up to my room. I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath, Friend Ball in my hand.

Silently I tossed the pokéball up in the air. It bounced onto the other side of my bed, so I had to turn around to see it.

I gasped as I saw what had come out of the poké ball. A small brown fox-like pokémon appeared. "Eevui" It was sooo cute.

It bounded across the bed and sniffed me before laying down on my lap. I smiled. Today was a good day.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 5. See you next time, except for the fact that we can't see each other.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting this up but seriously, I DON'T OWN POKÉMON

* * *

I frowned as Taylor video called me over the videophone. It was 8 in the morning so we'd see each other in school within the hour.

When I answered the call I was surprised to see that it wasn't Taylor who was on the other end, but her mom. Kaylee and Leah were also there.

"Taylor? Why'd you call at this hour? We'll be seeing you in… " Kaylee's voice trailed off. "Oh, Hi Mrs. Walden,"

Mrs. Walden smiled. "Hello to you too, Kaylee."

She took a deep breath. "This is hard for Taylor and I know that it would be hard if she told you so I decided that it would be best if I was the one that told you…" Her voice trailed off and she once again took a deep breath.

"We're going to move next week. I got a new job in Castelia City and I'll get more that twice the money I get now." She paused to look at our faces before continuing. "I didn't want to break you guys up, but I want what's best for our family, and it's only a year before you guys start on your journey and you can meet up again. We'll come and visit on Summer Break and Taylor's gonna keep her phone number so you guys can still talk on the videophone whenever, I just." She trailed off, looking at something off scream.

"It's ok," Leah spoke up "We understand, and I know it would be hard for me, as well if I was moving." Taylor and I nodded our agreement. But something inside of me said that moving was a bad idea, but I waved it off as sorrow that one of my best friends was moving away, after all, everyone gets that feeling at some point, right?

* * *

Today is the day that Taylor's moving. Taylor invited us over to her house for one last time before they moved.

As I slowly walked up the driveway I turned around and waved to my mom, who had driven me here, and went up to their porch. It was empty now, the light green chairs weren't there, and the curtains were gone, there was a sign that said SOLD hanging up on the door and the brown wooden 'W' that usually hung up on the door was gone.

I sighed. I got today off of school but tomorrow I had to go back, and I didn't want to go back. It just wasn't the same, and now Taylor wouldn't be sitting next to me.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened to Mrs. Walden, who was frowning and her face was red. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something before her her expression changed and she smiled. "Oh, Hi Alyssa! Come on in. Taylor and Kaylee are in the living room and Leah said she'd be late."

I nodded and made my way to the living room. When I got there, it was obviously not much of a living room anymore, the only thing there was a couple of beanbags. I made my way and sat on the blue one. Kaylee was on the yellow one and Taylor was on the red one.

We chatted and exchanged ways to communicate other than via videophone until Leah arrived.

Me and Kaylee knew why Leah was late but it was a surprise for Taylor. When Leah came in the room she brought a small box with her. It has red wrapping paper with a gold ribbon. Me and Kaylee each slid her about 400 poké (yeah, I know it sound like a lot but it's not much considering how much you get in the games) making sure that Taylor didn't see. She accepted the money and slid it into her pants pocket before giving Taylor the box.

"Here. It's a going away present from all of us." Taylor looked at us and smiled before carefully sliding the ribbon off the box. Then, she tore the wrapping paper neatly and placed it next to her beanbag. She looked inside and gasped. "You didn't."

I smiled "We did."

In the box was 4 X-Transceivers. "We thought about getting something else like a pokétch, or a C-Gear, or a Hollow Caster but since you were moving to Unova, well they use X-Transceivers there." Kaylee told her.

"Thank you so much!" She stood up and gave each of us one of the X-Transceivers before sitting down again. She stared at it for a moment before playing around with the buttons.

"I can't believe you did this for me!" Taylor looked each of us in the eye. "Thank you so much."

We smiled. Nothing needed to be said to know that.

In the middle of it all, I heard a stomach growl. We all laughed. "Sorry, I had lunch just before I came over." Kaylee winced. "Ow, that actually kind of hurt."

We continued laughing. This was how friendship was supposed to be.

After a few moments Taylor's mom appeared. "Your mom's have arrived." She swallowed. "Time to say goodbye."

"No." We all looked at Leah.

"No goodbyes. Just a long 'See you later'."

We all nodded in agreement. We'll never say goodbye to each other. Because we all knew that someday, we'd see each other again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy with school (though that's the excuse everyone uses, you've gotta admit it's true).

I'm posting this because I have time during my class and I want to post it as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious by now. Don't you?

A/N: I'll start trying to make the chapters longer, but sometimes you have a good spot to end it when you have something planned for the next chapter (or some other reason) and you just have to end it there.

* * *

It isn't the same without Taylor. The rest of Team Shadow is miserable and every time we get get a phone call we're all excited until we realize that it was someone else that called and we all go back to being miserable.

It went on like this for about a month before we heard one last phone call. We were used to her not calling so we weren't as excited as the first few calls before but we still had our hopes.

As I turned on my X-Transceiver I saw on the screen 'Incoming Call From… Taylor' . Excited, I immediately pressed the Accept button.

The screen flashed and then Taylor and Leah appeared on the screen.

I sat up on my bed and pressed my back against the headboard of my bed.

Smiling I asked "What's up?" I finished as Kaylee appeared on the screen.

"Nothing really. Sorry I didn't call sooner, my mom wanted us to get completely unpacked as quickly as we can, and we brought a lot of stuff to Castelia City."

Leah smiled "It's ok." Though I could tell that Kaylee didn't exactly agree with Leah, she didn't speak up or argue.

"So, what's it like in Castelia City?" I asked her. Plyke was a small island and Castelia City was a big, well, city.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "It's so busy. I can't even walk down the street at 6 o'clock in the morning without bumping into someone. But luckily Mom let's me stay home. The school is so big because there's so many people, plus it's just over a month until I get my trainer licence so I'll be on my journey soon enough."

I was slightly jealous. Taylor was the oldest in our group, so she would be starting her journey a couple months before any of us do.

But that would be her moment, and I wouldn't want to ruin it. Besides, I still had

Mollis, my Eevee (Mollis is Latin for soft) and once I started on my journey I could catch more pokémon.

I smiled and nodded my head. After that one thing led to another and the topic was completely different. We were on the phone until after 8 (9 Taylor's time) talking about random stuff that we would have been talking about on the walk to school in the morning instead.

Eventually the conversation ended up with what our starter pokémon would be. Leah and Taylor didn't know yet, because Playke isn't exactly a region because it's an island in the middle of nowhere with few wild pokémon.

Though I agree. It would be a tough decision if you could choose any pokémon from any region to begin with.

Taylor, of course, knew that she would pick Tepig. She loved fire types.

We said our goodbyes, happy that we could talk. But, not even a minute after I hung up, Taylor had called again.

Confused, I answered the call to see what was going on.

Taylor, Leah, and Kaylee all had eggs in their laps… and they were all going. Taylor's and Leah continued to glow brighter before shaking and the glowing died out and they were unmoving.

However, Kaylee's egg continued to glow until it began rapidly shaking and a crack ran out from the top of the eggs.

We all stared at it as it stopped before continuing to crack all the way to the bottom before there was a flashing light and the eggs disappeared (Ya know, what did ever happen to the shells in the anime), being replaced by an Eevee, who has her back on Kaylee's lap, appearing to me upside down.

Kaylee blushed before putting the Eevee right side up. "Ok, guys. I want you to meet…" she paused and looked at the Eevee, quietly whispering something, the only word I caught was 'name', who nodded and gave a yelp.

"I would like you to meet Flare." The Eevee yelped happily and looked at us before turning around and licking Taylor on the face.

Naturally we all laughed, and laughed even harder as Taylor wrestled Flare.

"You know," Taylor sighed. "My face is going to be permanently burned once we find a firestone.

Just before the video call ended, I told everyone. "I think everyone's will end up being Eevees." Leah and Kaylee smiled, as they detected that I was trying to cheer them up, though I knew that it didn't work so I added. "And eggs from the same mother usually hatch at the same time, so most likely they'll hatch sooner than later."

I could tell that they weren't sure but nodded anyways as we hung up the phones for one last time the night.

Then I hopped into bed my X-Transceiver started ringing… (jk)

* * *

As a tall man was bending down over a package, he sighed. "Celebi, do I have to be the one do this?"

He thought he heard a 'Brrrrrrreeee' in the back of his mind but he ignored it.

Taking three packages he brought them out of the room and down the stairs. He brought them out the door and down the street to a small temple of Celebi.

"Here." He said gruffly. Placing the packages down next to it. "Did the best I could explaining everything you wanted, though some things you wanted in there I think are best left unexplained." He paused again. "Sending these in the future like this…" He shook his head. "It could be dangerous."

He stood staring at the packages. For a moment nothing happened. "Well, I better get back incase Lucario wakes up." And he walked away into the darkness, a full moon shining bright behind him.

When a flash of light appeared above the packages he turned to look towards it. "Keep me update Celebi" He smirked. "I want to see how my descendant are going."

But, of course, he never got the update, because this was Sir. Aaron, and he died a heroic death no more than a month or two later.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter's so short, but I WILL be updating at least one other time this week because I have fall break this week, though in my school system we only have one week of fall break :(.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned pokémon, Ash would have beat at least one league. That and he'd age like a normal person.

* * *

I groaned as I heard the doorbell ringing. I figured that I should be able to sleep in late on a Sunday morning. I mean, it was only 8! Taking my time to get up, I walked down the stairs to the front door, at first when I opened it up I didn't see anyone so I looked down, to see a leather box sitting there about the size of my school binder.

I took it inside and placed in on the counter of my kitchen, reading the piece of paper on the top. "To Alyssa McMann…" I read aloud. Okay, so far so good. I took a deep breathe. "Do Not Open Until…" Did they not know when the package would be here? "October 17, 2017." I sighed grumpily. Today is October 16. October 17 is tomorrow (both in the story and in the real world other than the year).

My mom came around the corner. "What is it?" She asked

I glared at the box grumpily.

She looked at it and read the label before saying. "Well, sometimes you just have to be patient. Whoever sent you this box wants you to wait to open it. So, I suggest you do." And she went into the pantry. "I'll make some pancakes for breakfast." She told me.

I nodded numbly staring at the package. After a moment I thought of something. "Mom?" I asked. When she looked at me I continued. "I thought mail didn't come on Sundays."

"It doesn't." She looked at me funny.

"I know, but why did the box come today, on Sunday, if mail doesn't come on Sunday?"

She stared at the box curiously "I don't know. Maybe they hand delivered it so that you could open it before your journey, witch you start next week."

Sighing defeatedly I brought the box up to my room and set it on my desk to open tomorrow.

* * *

As I put away my dishes from breakfast and started to get ready for school I glanced at my calendar. Slapping my forehead I hurried back upstairs and sat down at my desk.

Inside there was an egg with a yellow stripe at the top and black triangles beneath it. The rest was teal. Beside the egg was a letter, which was on top of a leather journal.

Curiously, I picked up the letter. I knew that I should probably read it first.

* * *

 _Dear Whoever Is Reading This,_

 _I don't know exactly who it is that's reading this, but I do know that you have a gift. The gift of aura. Now, you most likely think that this is a prank, but just hear me out. If you don't take this seriously, Celebi can take away your powers._

 _Aura is not something to be playing with. It is a special gift that doesn't mean that you're better than everyone else, or that you should be treated worse than everybody else, it just means that you're different, special if you will._

 _Now, take a moment to think about what you're getting into. Even though you shouldn't be treated worse than everyone else, some might not understand that. Some will be hunting you down, belittling you if they find out, and might even try to kill you. This is a serious responsibility and I expect you to treat it like one._

 _If you are okay with being under these circumstances than open my journal to learn about aura, that and raise this egg like one of your own. If you don't agree to these terms, then place the box back on your porch within the next week. Celebi will check for it every night._

 _If everything goes well, by the end of your travels you should be a decent Aura Guardian and Celebi might even have you time-travel back in time to meet a fellow Aura Guardian because there are only three of you in your century._

 _Farewell Fellow Aura Guardian,_

 _Sir Aaron_

* * *

I looked at it for a second before re-reading. Me? An Aura Guardian? I stared at it for a moment. What's an aura guardian? Scratch that, what's aura?

Taking a breathe I reached into the box and pulled out the egg. Placing it on my lap until I heard my mom call me. "Alyssa! Time to great ready to go to school!"

"Coming!" I yelled to her as I put the pokémon egg back in the leather box and ran downstairs to get ready for school. I planned to look into all of this aura stuff later, when I got home.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon.

A/N: So sorry for not updating in so long! I know you don't want to hear any excuses, but I've been really busy with school. Now, on with the story!

* * *

I woke up with excitement, today was the day I would be starting my journey. Quickly looking around the room, I grabbed a pouch full of money, Sir Aaron's leather book (his journal), the pokémon egg, and a couple of other things that I think I might need on my journey and headed down the stairs to get some breakfast.

After grabbing a donut. I said good-bye to Mom and Dad and headed down the street to Leah's house, which was where I was meeting with Leah and Kaylee.

Once all of us we were there Leah leaded us to the dock where her dad keeps their boat, and then we waited for her dad to put the boat back in the water (he took it out a few weeks previous).

Once we were settled Leah's dad brought us to the side of the Driftveil Drawbridge that leads to Driftveil City.

After the goodbyes I went to the pokémon center to get a room for the night because I needed to decide where to go first. Leah was going to start on her journey as quickly as she could, and Kaylee wanted to spend her first night on the journey camping.

I lightly threw down my backpack on the bed and sat down on the chair, thinking for a moment before looking up at the computer in front of me.

Sitting up straight I turned the computer on and searched 'Things to do in Driftveil City'. There wasn't much. A pokémon tournament in a week, public training area hours, a map of Driftveil City and the surrounding area (which I decided to print out), a list of different pokémon you had a chance of catching in the Relic Path, and some other stuff that I hadn't bothered checking.

Looking at the map the only think you could really do at 6:00 at night was explore the Relic Path, which I couldn't because I didn't have a pokémon that had flash, or a pokémon that can glow for that matter. I guess that I could stay for the tournament, but I don't think that I want to just stay in one town for a whole week.

So, finally deciding what I should do, I opened up my backpack and pulled out Sir. Aaron's journal. It was big and heavy with golden designs on the front. Brushing the dust off the cover I skimmed the book. From the parts that I've read, most of it didn't seem very interesting, but I'll give it a try, later that is.

After a couple of hours I headed to bed. When I woke up I ate breakfast and then headed to one of the surrounding routes. I was completely bored and wherever I ended up I would just continue my journey.

I let Mollis out and she trotted beside me, smelling the air every few seconds while I tried to decide what I should do on my journey.

I didn't really want to be a coordinator, not that there was contests in Unova anyways. I didn't want to be a ranger either, and being a connoisseur didn't sound very interesting. Performers were pretty much the same thing as a coordinator and I didn't want to do that. Trainers sounded pretty good but I didn't want to spend all my time training for something that I might not even succeed at. I guess I'll be a trainer for now. I can always stop and it'll just be until I can find something that I like even better.

There was a pokémon center just off the path that I stop at for a rest, and to have a lunch. Who wouldn't be tired after walking for 3 hours straight?

After lunch and a quick rest I continued walking. It was actually quite peaceful and there wasn't anything exciting until I started to hear footsteps, rustling grass (and bushes), and other signs that something was following me, I quickly turned around and saw a Kadabra. It was just an instinct but I suddenly reached from my pocket and pulled out a poké ball, throwing it at the Kadabra.

I wasn't expecting it to actually work, I just wanted to buy some time while I figured out what I should do because I'm a beginning trainer and all, but I didn't have to because I heard a ding and the poké ball stopped shaking, signaling that I had caught the Kadabra.

I smiled to myself and unzipped my backpack to put the newly caught pokémon in my backpack when the egg that was in Sir. Aaron's package started to glow.

After placing the poké ball in my backpack I pulled out the blue and yellow egg and placed it on the ground in front of me.

I glowed for a second before shaking rapidly and and a crack formed at the top. Just like with Taylor's, the crack slowly went to the bottom before the shell once again disappeared (seriously, what happens to them) and revealed a blue and black canine like pokémon.

"Rio?" It asked, tilting it's head to the side.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclamer: It's pretty obvious by now, isn't it.

I'm so sorry! I've been trying to update but with exams, and then going away for the holidays I barely had time to get on! I've already started on the next chapter and I'm trying to make it longer, just so you know.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

After using a pokédex that the principal had given me to find out what the canine like pokémon was I found out that it was a Riolu.

Riolu are quite rare so I was definitely surprised that there was someone who was willing to just give up a Riolu to a complete stranger, and it was an egg at the time on top of that. I didn't exactly know who Sir. Aaron was, but obviously I knew that I would like to meet him.

His journal was pretty interesting. It was mainly about all the different abilities that you could harness once you could control aura.

It had a few tips about harnessing aura but every time I tried I've failed. The fact that the journal said that it happens naturally doesn't help at all.

I tried to get to know the Riolu but he was shy, even if I was the one who watched him from an egg. I tried to get him to train against Mollis but Riolu was scared of Mollis.

I gave her a few nights to warm up to Mollis because Riolu had just been 'born' as you could say, but Riolu was still shy.

After an hour of trying to persuade Riolu to train I gave up and tried to search for help from Sir. Aaron's journal. It was a problem in itself, as there was no help and just made me even more confused.

Okay, so it did say that I should do something called a bonding ceremony, using aura to show the pokémon that there's nothing to worry about, but it didn't say anything about how to do the ceremony.

So, I was once again stumped with only a shy Riolu, a brand new Kadabra, and a lonely Eevee.

* * *

By the next day I was getting very frustrated. If I was going to be a trainer, I needed to at least have pokémon that was okay with battling.

I fingered the pokéball in my hand before throwing it to the ground. It cracked opened and then the Kadabra that I had caught yesterday appeared.

"Kadabra?"

I looked Kadabra in the eye before pulling out my pokédex. "Kadabra, the Psi pokemon. A theory exists that this Pokémon was a young boy who couldn't control his psychic powers and ended up transformed into this Pokémon. This pokémon's ability is Synchronize and it's moves are Teleport, Disable, Shadow Ball, and Psybeam. This pokémon is male."

I nodded my head in acceptance. I was a pretty good moveset for a newly caught pokémon.

"Are you okay with battling?" If he was okay with battling, than he could train with Mollis.

"Ka." He nodded.

"Great!" I smiled as I released Mollis. "I found you a training partner." I told her when she was released.

I had them train for a bit. After a couple of minutes I remembered Riolu, so I released him. I knew that he wouldn't want to participate, so I just had him watch them as I made lunch.

Now, the reason I was having cereal for lunch was because not only did I miss out on having breakfast, but I'm a horrible cook. So, 20 minutes later we were sitting in a clearing eating Frosted Flakes and pokémon food.

Even though it took awhile, Riolu eventually starting eating the food, but he ate it slowly and refused to finish it.

After awhile I finally made my way to Chargestone Cave. At first, I tried to use a compass that my father had given me to get through it, but it went haywire because of all the magnetic charge in the area.

So, a few hours later, I found myself exiting Chargestone Cave with my hair all staticy.

I sighed. _Well,_ I thought. _At least Mistralton City has a pokémon center._

And with that I headed down the hill and towards the sunset, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Bye for now!


End file.
